Ultimatum
by Deryck Astaire
Summary: Draco está prestes a perder Harry, no ultimo momento ele resolve dar um ultimato ao moreno, através de uma carta desesperada de amor. HarryxDraco.


**Autor**: Deryck Astaire

**Beta**: ...

**Shipper**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: K+

**Gênero**: Drama, Angst

**Notas:** Trata-se de um surto que tive na madrugada a um tempo atrás, Draco, prestes a perder o Harry para a Weasley Fêmea, decide escrever uma carta dando um ultimato ao moreno. A essência desse texto faz parte da minha própria vida, escrevi isso pra alguém uma vez, mas claro que esse alguém não ia se casar, eu só achava que ele amava outra pessoa. Tudo que Draco sente aqui, acreditem, eu já senti. Espero que gostem, eu sou muito dramático também.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, aquela velha história de sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultimatum<strong>

Eu sempre pensei que você me amasse, Harry!

Tudo que eu mais queria era que isso fosse verdade, porque te amo, te amo e não sei mais o que fazer com esse amor, a cada dia ele me machuca mais e mais, me faz sofrer, e mesmo assim eu continuo insistindo em querer salvá-lo, porque esse amor é a minha droga, sou viciado nele, e sinto que ele está me matando aos poucos, talvez eu já tenha morrido, talvez essa seja a última coisa que eu escreva pra você e a última que eu escreva nesse mundo de sonhos e ilusões.

Não quero que pense que sou infantil ou cruel por querer terminar com você e estar escrevendo essa carta, ou querer fazer chantagem emocional, se bem que acho que você deve estar pensando isso nesse exato momento, não é por essa razão que o estou fazendo, é pelo simples motivo de que eu acabei percebendo que eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você, talvez nunca tenha sido, me dói dizer isso, me dói estar admitindo e escrevendo isso, mas você se casa daqui a duas horas e eu não posso suportar essa dor, e você pode imaginar como as lágrimas estão escorrendo dos meus olhos agora, porque você me conhece, pelo menos eu acho que conhece, e sabe o quanto eu te amo, por Merlin, eu te amo tanto, tanto...

Nossa, como eu queria que você me amasse como eu te amo, ou como você ama a _Weasley_, mas não dá mais pra continuar assim, isso está sendo a coisa mais difícil que já fiz em toda minha vida, você sempre disse que me amava, sempre achou que eu duvidava do seu amor. Não se trata disso, eu nunca duvidei de você, sei que me ama, mas também sei que não sou o amor da sua vida, _ela_ é, queria que você confiasse mais em mim, pra me contar seus segredos, que se abrisse comigo Harry, que fosse mais sincero.

Eu queria ver, nem que fosse pela ultima vez, o brilho que esses olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo tinham quando olhavam pra mim. Ou o seu sorriso mais encantador que era sempre dirigido à mim, e somente à mim. Ou pelo menos, queria que deixasse eu deitar no seu colo de novo e acariciasse meus cabelos da forma tão terna que fazia. Ou então, uma ultima noite de amor com você, só para eu ter a oportunidade de ir às nuvens mais uma vez e voltar, ou quem sabe ficar por lá mesmo, e dizer olhando nos seus olhos, quando você me fizesse delirar, que eu amo você mais do que tudo na minha miserável vida.

Então, por favor Harry, me diga quem você realmente ama! Uma vez me disse que não estava comigo por pena, mas começo a duvidar disso, se não me ama, por favor, eu só peço que me diga isso, que seja sincero comigo, porque eu te amo, você é tudo pra mim, sabe disso, eu amo você do jeito que for, não importa o que você é ou deixa de ser, não ligo pra tudo que a sociedade bruxa, ou o Ministério, ou seus amigos, ou o raio que o parta, diz a nosso respeito, eu já esperava por tudo isso, já eperava pelo ódio mortal deles por eu ter _corrompido_ o Menino-que-Sobreviveu, mas eu te amo e isso nunca vai mudar, mas não tenho certeza se sente o mesmo por mim, vou entender se quiser terminar comigo, seria a minha ruína, eu não sei o que faria sem você, mas talvez seja melhor pra nós dois, pelo menos você não ficaria enganando a mim e ao seu coração. Pense, reflita meu amor, veja bem quem você realmente ama e me diga quando chegar a essa conclusão, seja rápido, por favor, estou dizendo nessa droga de carta que quero terminar e te ver feliz com quem você ama realmente, mas a verdade é que não quero te perder, não quero ter que deixar você ir, não quero te perder para ela, mas também já cansei de sofrer por você, quero que me dê uma resposta definitiva dessa vez.

E então Harry, você me ama e quer ficar comigo sempre, pra sempre você e eu, ou não? A sua resposta vai decidir o nosso futuro!

Seu para sempre,

Draco Malfoy.

P.S.: O dia em que te conheci, foi o dia em que soube o que era o tão desejado _amor verdadeiro._

_**Fim**  
><em>


End file.
